


[好兆头]天路羁旅（Journey to Shambhala）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale，斜线无差，方向随意。※大概情节是开着宾利车狂奔在青藏公路上的康巴汉子不小心撞死了牧羊的还俗僧人的一只小羊，以及由此引发的故事。※因为脑洞来源于电影《撞死了一只羊》（万玛才旦执导），所以……画风大概既穿越又违和预警！





	1. （上）

“至高无上的全知者，祂的旨意不可妄加揣测。”

“可是这样还是便宜了叛徒。”

“不见得。以圣迹之光熄灭凡人之仇恨，他不可能以凡人之躯做到。那样的话他的灵魂就只能在凡人短暂的生命结束之后消散。”加百列露出一个假笑，信心十足地宣布。

※※※※※※

魔鬼总是有一些游离于规则之外的小技巧，虽然其中的风险往往超乎想象，比如说，只能以凡人的躯壳在凡人有限的时间内行动，否则就会形神俱灭；又比如，暂时失去记忆。至于有限时间内在茫茫人海中成功找到失踪的某位天使可能性有多大，全看人品，或者说，魔品。

然而没有冒险精神的老蛇不是好恶魔，于是克劳利对着盆栽抛了个风情万种的飞吻，便义无反顾地跳进了恶魔独创的禁忌法阵。

※※※※※※

克劳利开着宾利车在公路上狂奔。

他刚刚经过了一个限速检查站，然而不知为何，交警只是公事公办地检查了他的证件便挥手放行，似乎完全无视了他从过了昆仑山口便超速接近三倍的事实。他的身份证和驾驶证上有个名字，叫做李加多杰，或者还是勒加多吉（*），他知道那是自己的名字，但不知为何觉得很陌生。“克劳利”这个名字跳到他脑子里的时候，他就决定在心里叫自己克劳利了。

车里的音响放着容中尔甲的歌，克劳利喜欢听，但听得并不认真。戈壁旷野之间，孤零零的公路在眼前延伸。笔直地通向地平线的尽头。万里无云，高原上炫目的阳光毫无遮挡地落在车上，克劳利忍不住眯了眯眼，推了推几乎遮住半张脸的墨镜。

克劳利似乎从没想过他的旅途从哪里开始。也许是西宁，也许是茶卡，这些都无足轻重。重要的是，他有个大仇要报。克劳利从后视镜里瞥了一眼自己的影子。被过于炽烈的阳光照出金红色光泽的卷曲头发里，缠着鲜红的红绳，结成发辫盘在头上。他是个康巴男人，康巴人若是有仇不报，便永远抬不起头。

汽车猛然的一颠打断了他的神游。克劳利下意识地猛踩下刹车，并且因为没系安全带而险些撞在方向盘上。还没来得及为此恐吓——他称之为鞭策——几句他的宝贝宾利，就看到前挡风玻璃上溅了血迹。克劳利下车查看的时候，心中忍不住骂了句脏话。

虽然克劳利并不知道自己为什么是开着宾利，而不是画风和这条路更为一致的悍马或者路虎，或者哪怕至少是辆传说中的藏地神车五菱宏光。但他真心喜欢这辆车，它从各方面都十分符合他的口味，包括不知什么时候放进车里的车载CD。他幻想自己打个响指就让车子重新变得干干净净，然而车上的血迹依然醒目，细看的话上面还粘着细碎的白绒毛，这让克劳利十分抓狂。

短暂的纠结之后，克劳利注意到了罪魁祸首——躺在车子斜前方的一只小绵羊，看起来最多一岁，没有沾上血迹的地方还能看出它本来该是雪白雪白的。

莫名其妙地，克劳利觉得白花花的绵羊毛让他有种既视感，但又想不出为什么。

克劳利把车子熄了火停在路边。虽然自认为不算什么好心肠的善人，但撞羊后一声不响逃逸这种没品的事情他做不出来。好吧，他做得出来，但他觉得这样不对，如果真的这么做了，恐怕会有个软绵绵的忧郁声音在他耳边洗脑循环，直到他不得不放弃某些“邪恶的”行为，比如说，盗窃经堂里的供水，大概？

然而究竟是怎么一回事，克劳利也没什么头绪。他只是无端地冒出这样一个念头。也许是有个暗恋他的乾达婆公主（**），克劳利有些恶作剧地想着，然后一边等待可能是羊主人的谁出现，一边顶着明晃晃的太阳，努力地试图擦去溅到车上的血迹。

当他终于放弃与一大块满是羊毛的血迹搏斗而抬起头时，才看到周围不知什么时候多了一个人。面容白净的牧人抱着鲜血淋漓的小羊跪坐在地上，丝毫不在意白色的衣服上染了血污。

克劳利的第一反应是，为什么会有人放牧的时候还要整整齐齐地在外袍里穿上丝绸的白衬衣，还要穿着看起来崭新硬挺的白氆氇松巴鞋；第二反应则是，他一定是小羊的主人，但这位羊主人表情平和，似乎并没打算责怪自己；然后，他突然就觉得，牧人脸上对众生无差别的慈爱和眼中的悲悯，令他有些莫名地眩晕。

衣着整齐的白衣牧人盯着绵羊、而克劳利盯着牧人半天之后，克劳利不得不意识到，需要有谁来打破目前这个寂静又诡异的场面，而绵羊已经不能发声，牧人也没打算说话，那么这个谁就只能是自己了。

“……抱歉，是我撞了……”克劳利干巴巴地开口，试图让自己多少能表现出那么点看起来真诚的歉意。然而牧人看起来并没有在意，却在他组织语言的间隙开口：“没关系，不怪你。”

牧人的声音软软的，似乎还有些黏，让克劳利想起放了太多酥油和白糖的细粉青稞白糌粑。克劳利咽回了几个诸如“太阳太刺眼”或者“路况不好”之类的理由，迟疑了一下，摸出钱包。他不记得自己踏上复仇之路以前是做什么的。这个时代没有土司，也没有像十九世纪那样浩浩荡荡穿梭在茶马古道上的康巴商队。他只知道反正自己像康定的土司一样富有，说不定能买下牧人的整片草场与全部的牛羊，赔偿一只小羊完全不在话下。

“我叫克劳利。”翻钱包的时候，克劳利漫不经心地说。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”牧人以自己的名字回答，丝毫没有意识到这个名字的违和感。随后，他注意到克劳利的动作，便脱口而出：“不怪你，克劳利，也不要你赔。”克劳利的手停滞了一下，意外地看向牧人，才发现自称亚茨拉斐尔的牧人抱着小羊没有松手，身子却微微向前探，包子脸涨得通红，皱着眉，表情恳切，倒像是反而怕自己给克劳利添了麻烦的样子。

注意到康巴汉子的目光，亚茨拉斐尔两颊的红晕更深了几分，在他白皙得不像是高原人的脸上格外明显。他挪开目光，看向更远处地平线尽头隐约的雪山，小声道：“它……不应该跑上公路去的。它还小就往生了，很可怜，我会去找僧人超度它，给它天葬，让它来世投胎善道（***）。”

一瞬间有众多复杂的感觉在克劳利心中出现，却转瞬即逝。他没明白自己究竟应该怎样想，但是头脑中感性的那一部分自动帮他抓住了窜到最前面的那一丝冲动。于是，在意识到自己说了什么之前，克劳利已经开口了：“那我陪你一起。”他说，“超度它，还有天葬。”

克劳利从亚茨拉斐尔怀里接过小羊，塞进了宾利的后座，丝毫没有在意尘土与凝固的血块会弄脏他的宝贝座驾。牧人则在克劳利示意的眼神中腼腆一笑，爬上了汽车的副驾驶位置。

\--TBC--

*：李加多杰、勒加多吉是同一个名字的音译不同写法，龙王金刚的意思。这里的龙王指的是一种人身蛇尾、头上有蛇冠、具神通的……超自然（？）存在。也可以理解为就是一种神奇的大蛇。

**：藏戏《云卓拉姆》中，女主角身份为天界的乾达婆公主，此处泛指天上的漂亮女神；

***：本文背景观念中，一切众生属于六道，其中天、非天与人被称为“三善道”而地狱、饿鬼、畜生被称为“三恶道”。


	2. （下）

宾利车的发动机响起来的时候，亚茨拉斐尔微微侧过头，笑容的真诚几乎完全盖过了几分不由自主的局促：“谢谢您愿意陪我做这件事，克劳利。”没等克劳利说话，他又补充道：“您是个好人。”

牧人的夸奖却让克劳利有些恼火。他语气不善地回了一句“我不是什么好人，别那样说我。”然而与其说是指责亚茨拉斐尔，不如说是莫名其妙地和自己置气。我不是好人，他在心里默默想，我是在去杀人的路上，去杀死仇人的路上。

然而亚茨拉斐尔并不在意康巴汉子的态度。他继续说下去，语气一如既往地友善：“其实，超度的经文，我也会念，但我已经还俗了，就不能够做这件事。”一边说着，他一遍下意识地从怀里摸出一本经文，却没有看，只是随意地在手里翻了几下。

克劳利用余光瞥到经书的封面上有用竹笔写的手写体“白玛觉桑”（*），他猜那大概才是牧人“真正的”名字。

“那是我的名字，按理说应该是出生时喇嘛取的。可是我不太习惯，好像还是叫亚茨拉斐尔感觉更熟悉。”亚茨拉斐尔不太好意思地解释，克劳利才意识到自己刚刚将看到的名字读出了声。不过，他也无端地认同牧人的话，他应该叫做亚茨拉斐尔，这种感觉毫无理由却又无比强烈。

亚茨拉斐尔准备找僧人为小羊超度的寺院离公路还有相当一段距离。克劳利一打方向盘拐上蜿蜒的砂石路，经过了两分钟的颠簸之后不太情愿地降低了车速，随口向旁边的牧人闲聊：“为什么还俗？”——好吧，严格说来这不是个恰当的问题，尤其是对初次见面的陌生人。但他就是想问，而他又一贯跟随直觉的欲望。

牧人无意识地抓紧了安全带。其实还俗也并不是什么不能言说的事情，僧人还俗，就像是一个农民突然想要放牧，或者牧人想要种田一样平常。但亚茨拉斐尔却着实想不起自己为什么还俗。他还记得一些经文，记忆中的生活也都是清心寡欲的田园牧歌，没什么尘世烦扰。他甚至也不清楚自己究竟是什么时候、又是在哪座寺院里出家了那么十几年。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻笑了笑，想要自嘲自己的糊涂。但是克劳利却以为这短暂的沉默是因为某些难言之隐，于是在牧人开口之前，他就转移了话题：“喜欢听歌吗？”没等对方回答，他已经按下了播放键，容中尔甲风一样浑厚广阔的声音就如同雪山后的白云般流淌出来。

克劳利本打算陪着亚茨拉斐尔一起进入寺院里面，听喇嘛为小羊念经超度，再为大殿里的供灯填上一碗酥油，接着向慈眉善目的金身佛像磕上几个长头，然后再绕着寺院转上一圈，让所有的转经筒都在他们身后旋转，偶尔发出“吱嘎”的声音。然而最终他只完成了转经筒的部分，便倚在煨桑台前的水泥台阶上，席地而坐。

独自完成其余内容的亚茨拉斐尔借了喇嘛的木碗，为克劳利端来酥油茶，还关切地问他有哪里不舒服。克劳利喝了茶，又扶着墨镜摇了摇头。于是，亚茨拉斐尔脸上又出现了那副腼腆又局促、悲悯还友善的表情，为他家乡糟糕的路况道歉——他以为克劳利或许是因为没适应弯弯曲曲的颠簸小路的缘故。

克劳利没有纠正对方的想象，他并不认为区区一段路能奈他何。相比之下，他倒更愿意相信，大概是因为他那个复仇的目标与寺院的氛围格格不入，所以才会使他产生这些似是而非的难受感觉。

天葬台上的血腥味让亚茨拉斐尔瑟缩了一下，本能地向克劳利身后躲了躲。他不是第一次看到天葬，包括作为僧人和俗子的时候。他相信这生命尽头最后一次布施充满大爱与善意，遮天蔽日的鹰鹫也的确能够唤起他心中的神圣感，然而肢解的场景，亚茨拉斐尔始终感觉难以适应。

于是，亚茨拉斐尔身不由己地向克劳利又挨了挨。康巴汉子的气味——似乎混合了牦牛氆氇、新鲜酥油和一丝隐约的金属甜腥，还有克劳利独有的体味——取代血肉气息占据了亚茨拉斐尔的嗅觉，令牧人悄悄地松了一口气。

肃穆的仪式结束之后，天空的鸟群散去，重新露出高原特有的艳阳。亚茨拉斐尔从克劳利墨镜的反光中看着自己映在上面的影子，邀请克劳利到自己的家里一起喝杯茶，吃些奶渣和蕨麻酸奶。他想了好几个理由，比如现在正是一天中最炎热的时候，又比如他家就在附近，但是这些理由都没有用上。克劳利欣然应邀，而亚茨拉斐尔坐进宾利车副驾驶的时候，有些毫无来由的雀跃。

“你是走青藏公路，去拉萨朝圣吗？”亚茨拉斐尔打好酥油茶，为克劳利和自己分别斟满，一边盛酸奶一边随口问道。他在克劳利的酸奶里铺了满满一层煮软的人参果，又将一大罐当年新取的油菜花蜜推到康巴汉子面前。

克劳利没有马上回答，而是打量了一下牧人的家。桌上堆得冒尖的食盘从一端满满地摆到另一端，里面都是奶渣、风干肉、油果子还有煮花生、饼干之类的食物，甚至还有一盘切去一个角的手抓羊肉。亚茨拉斐尔地方不算大，如果按照克劳利自己的标准。然而却弥漫着某种抽象的舒适气息，让康巴汉子的神经完全地松懈下来。

啜了一口茶，鬼使神差地，康巴汉子毫无保留地“招供”了：“不是朝圣，是复仇。康巴人，有仇不报，会永远抬不起头。”

瞪圆眼睛的亚茨拉斐尔像一只受惊的幼兽一样盯着克劳利，半天没有说出话来。就在克劳利以为他会说出一些大道理来劝阻自己，或者更糟一些，马上报警的时候，还俗的牧人开口了，声音弱了些，但却毫无敌意或别的什么，只是纯然的询问：“你的仇人是谁，在哪里？”

克劳利愣住了。他突然意识到，所谓的“仇人”是个如此模糊的概念。他只有复仇的信念，却其实根本不知道仇人在哪里，甚至也记不清楚这仇恨因何而起、为何存在。而那个仇人究竟是谁，一个名字突然跳入他的头脑，于是他脱口而出：“加百列。我的仇人叫加百列。”

有了名字之后，似乎原因也自动跳了出来：“他杀死了……”克劳利迟疑了一下，不确定地改口，“伤害了我最好的朋友。我找不到我的朋友了，所以必须向加百列复仇。”

加百列，这个名字，不像是藏人，也不是汉人，不是南方的姜人，也不是北方的霍尔（**）人。亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉，觉得这个名字好像在哪里听过，也许是那些高举双手挥舞着丝巾拍照的游客当中，有哪一个提到过这个名字，刚好被路过的牧人听去了吧。亚茨拉斐尔想着，将克劳利面前的杯子续满。

他大概要劝阻我了。克劳利抿了一口滚烫的酥油茶，心想。

出乎他意料的是，牧人再次开口的时候，说出的却是和他想象截然不同的话：“那个，一直到唐古拉山，沿途都是无人区。就在这里住几天休整一下，走的时候也多带些奶渣、糌粑和酥油吧，哦，还有风干肉，带着路上吃。”他一边说，一边露出了温暖的笑容，“还需要什么吗？”

克劳利觉得他不应该突然发生高原反应，所以一瞬间的呼吸困难一定是因为面前这家伙的笑容。他突然生出几分恶劣的玩笑心，想要捉弄一下浑身仿佛散发圣光的牧人。于是他狡黠地一笑，眨了眨眼回答：“我还需要一个旅伴。”

“如果你需要的话，我……我可以陪你走。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说完之后，才意识到自己说了什么。青藏公路上的旅程漫长而孤独，想到带着仇恨独行的康巴汉子，亚茨拉斐尔有些没来由地心疼。

克劳利被这突如其来的意外惊喜砸得有些懵。他想解释说自己刚刚只是开玩笑，但牧人温柔真诚的神情让他将没出口的话咽了回去。顺水推舟大赚了一回，这听起来不那么磊落，不过送上门的宝物，傻子才不想据为己有。就像毒蛇含到了嘴里的宝石，就再也不可能拱手相让。

亚茨拉斐尔花了几天时间将草场和羊群托付给同村的人。然后，后座塞满食物和各种旅行用品的宾利车在青藏公路上绝尘而去。

※※※※※※

许多天之后，穿过羌塘草原的时候，克劳利停下车，眯起眼，透过墨镜注视着公路两旁顶着冰盔的念青唐拉山。亚茨拉斐尔将一颗方形的奶渣塞进康巴汉子口中时，就听到对方说：“就一直跟我走好不好？”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想，反问：“去哪里？”

克劳利思索了一阵，道：“不知道。也许……拉萨，北京……（***）”一个地名突然浮现在他的舌尖上，脱口而出，“伦敦？”然后一个他从未听说过的名字也自动跑了出来：“半人马阿尔法星。”

“不复仇了吗？”

“不了，都不知道仇人是谁。如果能一直有你陪着，复仇那些都是浮云。”

话音才落，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔都发现，他们似乎被一种异样的感觉所笼罩。但在那感觉真实地发生作用之前，克劳利先听到了亚茨拉斐尔温柔的声音：“那就去伦敦吧，我喜欢那个名字。”

\--FIN--

*：白玛觉桑的意思是莲花善行；  
  
**：指蒙古族；  
  
***：致敬万玛才旦执导的另一部电影《塔洛》。


End file.
